Blog użytkownika:Onyksa/Serce szargane sztormem
Słowem wstępu: Opowiadanie to jest nowszą, inną wersją Historii Burzy, pisanej lata świetlne temu. Nie wiem, w jakim stopniu będzie się wam podobać czy nie - porady pisarskie mile widziane. (No i zakładamy, że pojawią się sceny walk między smokami (nie będę opisywać flaków, spokojnie) i jakieś mniej przychylne kwestie, będę miała za to bicie?) Tylko ładnie proszę, nie krzyczcie na mnie, że czegoś nie umiem - zazwyczaj doskonale widzę, że coś mi nie wychodzi (oof dialogi, o was mówię). ''' '''Traktuję to jak ćwiczenie pisarskie - piszę zdecydowanie za mało i za rzadko, a to będzie dla mnie dobrą motywacją chociaż przez pewien czas. Nie mówię też, że będę często tu coś dodawać, bo jak każdy mam własne życie, tylko przy tym wszystko robię okropnie wolno. W gruncie rzeczy nie jestem nawet pewna, czy uda mi się to skończyć ani jak długie będzie - plan jest cały, ale jak to się na rodziały rozłoży to meh, kto to tam wie. Z góry zaznaczam, że nie jestem doświadczoną pisarką. No, to skoro już się posmuciliśmy nade mną, zapraszam do czytania. Rozdział 1 Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie nad Wyspą Tysiąca Skrzydeł. Z tej okazji większość smoków postanowiła spędzić dzień w przyjemnym cieniu jaskiń, drzemiąc lub czyszcząc łuski. W końcu jak można się innym pokazywać wyglądając jak potwór bagienny? Nawet zwierzyna by wyśmiała takiego łowcę. Te nieco zbyt próżne gady nie były jednak jedynymi mieszkańcami wyspy, którzy postanowili odpuścić sobie jakiekolwiek aktywności fizyczne tego dnia. Ich potencjalne ofiary także nie zamierzały wystawiać się na istne atmosferyczne piekło, więc nie wychylały pyszczków poza nor. Jedynie życie wodne toczyło się jako tako normalnie - i to postanowiły wykorzystać smocze maluchy. Od każdej reguły jest jakiś wyjątek; tu nie było inaczej. Pisklęta były w takie dni nad wyraz aktywne, ciesząc się brakiem zwyczajowych ciemnych chmur spowijających okolice. Dla nich opcja spędzenia całego dnia na spaniu nie wchodziła w grę; rosły, a więc musiały często jeść. Maluchy w dużej większości miały swoje ulubione grupki przyjaciół, z którymi spędzały czas na wałęsaniu się po lesie i łowieniu ryb. Nic im tutaj nie groziło - drapieżniki dobrze wiedziały, że gniew ich rodziców przyniósłby pożogę i zniszczenie stulecia. Jedna z takich właśnie grupek siedziała nad strumieniem, z ekscytacją podziwiając kolegę. Smok miał niewiele ponad dwa lata, mimo tego był dużo większy od rówieśników; znak, że mógł należeć do Tytanów. Były to smoki inne od reszty swojego gatunku; bardziej agresywne, większe, silniejsze - czasem określano ich jako Duchy Wojny. Tytanów powszechnie szanowano i starano się im nie wchodzić w drogę - chyba, że w ramach przyjacielskich potyczek, które odbywały się często. Młody wypiął pierś, z czujnością obserwując potok. Musiał wypaść jak najlepiej, złapać największą rybę.... Jest! Wystrzelił do przodu, chwytając zdobycz w zęby. Woda zalała mu nos; wynurzył się, parskając jak koń. Szybko jednak się opamiętał; jak ma zrobić wrażenie nieustraszonego wojownika, kichając na własną zdobycz? Z całą męskością i majestatem jakie udało mu się zebrać wstał znad strumienia, po czym pewnym krokiem podszedł do stojącej obok koleżanki. Jego brązowe łuski zabłyszczały w słońcu złotem, gdy położył rybę na ziemi. - Proszę, to dla ciebie. - starał się przywołać na pysk najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, jaki było go stać. - Neret, jeju! Dziękuję! - uradowana smoczyca zdawała się być pozytywnie zakłopotana, jednak wgryzła się ze smakiem w posiłek. Cała wyspa doskonale wiedziała, że Neret podkochuje się w Iskrze. Na każdym kroku próbował jej imponować, a po spotkaniach chodził cały w skowronkach. Nie był jednak jedyny - mimo młodego wieku, już teraz kręciło się wokół niej kilku zalotników. Nic dziwnego, Iskra była w końcu przeurocza. Zawsze starała się pomagać, miała dobre serce, była piękna, odważna i- - Mi też taką złapiesz? - usłyszał Neret gdzieś z boku. Bogowie. - Co--? - Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć za plecami kolegę. Przez zielone łuski tak bardzo wtopił się w tło, że Neret zapomniał o jego istnieniu. - Ragnar, co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ragnar był w jego wieku, jednakże mentalnie najwyraźniej jeszcze nie wykluł się z jaja. Jego rodzice nadali mu wspaniałe imię po legendarnym wojowniku w nadziei, że wyrośnie na kogoś równie potężnego. Chyba się nieco przeliczyli. Często spędzali w trójkę czas, jednak fakt, że zielonołuski kompan nie łapał pewnych bardzo jasnych sygnałów stawał się coraz bardziej problematyczny. Niekończące się subtelne gesty od brązowołuskiego, by tamten sobie poszedł schodziły na niczym, bo nawet po wypowiedzeniu prośby na głos tamten nie wiedział, po co miałby to robić. Było to dość załamujące. Neret przyjaźnił się z nim bardziej z poczucia obowiązku niż dla tego, że go lubił; chociaż głupie komentarze kolegi potrafiły go rozbawić. Ale za to Iskra... Neret naprawdę bardzo chciałby być u jej boku, kiedy będzie już dorosły. Wszystkie inne smoczyce w jego wieku były dla niego po prostu… odpychające. - Czekam, aż mi rybę złapiesz. To robię. - wyjaśnił, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Ragnar był idiotą. - Odbiło ci? Sam sobie złap - burknął brązowołuski, po czym wrócił do kontemplowania piękna koleżanki. Jednak nie na długo. Ragnar odwrócił się z niezadowoleniem, niezgrabnie szeleszcząc łuskami. Wyraźnie nieukontentowany wpatrywał się w lustro wody, nie śpiesząc się do polowania samemu. Neret już miał zamiar się odwrócić, kiedy kątem oka zauważył coś fioletowego. Już on dobrze znał ten kolor. Wcześniej był przekonany, że jego irytacja nie przekroczy zwykłego dziennego poziomu, jaki zapewniała mu obecność Ragnara. Och, jak się przeliczył. - Wyłaź stamtąd, widzę cię - warknął w stronę krzaków. Jego towarzysze jak na zawołanie podnieśli głowy, gdy w ich stronę zaczęła człapać nieśmiało fioletowa istotka. Chociaż małą nie można jej było nazwać - tak jak Neret, była większa od rówieśników. Pociągnęła parę razy nosem, sprawdzając powietrze, by następnie ostrożnie zbliżyć się do grupy. - Czego chcesz? - Zmierzył ją nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. - Ja… - zaczęła niepewnie. - Chciałam się spytać, czy mogę z wami łowić ryb- - Nie, a teraz wynocha. - Na pewno…? Nie będę wam przeszkadzać, obiec- - Tak, na pewno! - warknął Neret. Fioletowołuska spuściła wzrok. Zawsze tak było. Neret nigdy nie dał jej dołączyć do zabawy - ba, nawet zdań nie dawał jej skończyć. Nie wiedziała dlaczego - przecież zawsze grzecznie pytała. Mała bardzo chciała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Był odważny i umiał polować lepiej niż ona. A tym razem była z nim Iskra! Nie rozmawiały nigdy, ale młoda nieraz podziwiała, jak tamta lata, sama próbując naśladować jej zgrabne ruchy w powietrzu. Była jednak młodsza, nie wszystko wychodziło jej bardzo dobrze - chociaż jej mama twierdziła, że uczy się szybciej niż większość smocząt w jej wieku. Już miała odejść, kiedy stało się coś, czego spodziewała się najmniej. - Neret, co ty wyprawiasz? Nie widzisz, że chce dobrze? - Iskra skarciła towarzysza wzrokiem. Ten patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak koleżanka otuliła drugą skrzydłem, po czym odciągnęła w przeciwnym kierunku - wciąż ciskając w jego kierunku gromy. - Chodź kochana, ja bardzo chętnie z tobą pójdę łowić. Jak się nazywasz? - zaczęła z zainteresowaniem. - Burza! A ty jesteś Iskra, tak? Widziałam jak latasz! - zaczęła trajkotać, podekscytowana. Iskra odciągnęła Burzę przeciwnym kierunku, nad inny potok. - To jak, teraz mi złapiesz rybkę? Neret myślał, że zaraz wrzaśnie. Lol, zabijcie mnie za te dialogi, kompletnie nie umiem ich pisać. NOALE kiedyś się nauczę ;p. Oby. Nie za dużo informacji tu upchnęłam na raz? Wiem, że na pierwszy raz nie powinno sie wprowadzać więcej niż dwóch postaci, ale pisanie historii "od wyklucia" to klicha, oklepane ze wszystkich stron, było w każdym opku o smokach parę lat temu. (wikia twierdzi, że powiedzenie komuś "zjeżdżaj" jest wulgaryzmem, oof, nie będę miała za to bicia? ) Więc małe wyjaśnienie, jeśli ktoś się gubi: Neret - ten drażliwy, chce zaimponować Iskrze, brązowe łuski Ragnar - trochę tępy, leniuch, (ale swoje zalety też ma, kiedyś sie przekonacie) zielone łuski Iskra - najkochańsza istota na świecie, granatowe łuski Burza - nasza główna bohaterka, fioletowe Rozdział 2 Liście cicho zaszeleściły, gdy potężny smok podkradał się do swojej ofiary. Nic nie podejrzewała, spokojnie siedząc na brzegu strumienia, wygrzewając się w słońcu. Rozglądała się po okolicy, jakby w oczekiwaniu. Na moment jej oczy zwróciły się w stronę kryjówki drapieżnika i zdawało się, że go dostrzegła - zastygł. Pozwolił sobie wypuścić powietrze dopiero, gdy wróciła do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia, nie zauważywszy go. Bardzo dobrze. Stopniowo podkradał się coraz bliżej, nie spostrzeżony i dziki. Z jego gardła wydobył się niski, dudniący warkot. Skoczył na swoją ofiarę i.. - Mam cię! - krzyknęła Burza, skacząc Iskrze na grzbiet. Ta jednak w porę zareagowała, odskakując na bok z grzbietem wygiętym niczym kotka. Gładko wylądowała, z dezaprobatą patrząc na koleżankę - teraz leżącą pyszczkiem na ziemi. -Następnym razem ci lepiej pójdzie… Jeśli nie będziesz świecić łuskami na kilometr. - Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko. -Phi! Jak będę starsza zrobią się ciemniejsze, a na razie nie będę ich brudzić. Mama mówiła, że z brudnymi łuskami nikt mnie nie będzie brał na poważnie. -Nie, poza twoimi ofiarami. - Iskra przekrzywiła głowę. - Jeśli będą wiedziały, że się czaisz, to same cię zjedzą. Burza burknęła coś pod nosem. Od dwóch tygodni razem spędzały czas, z dala od chłopców. Iskrze nie spodobało się, że tak traktują innych - w ramach przerwy przestała się z nimi spotykać. W tym czasie na wierzch zaczynała wychodzić jej prawdziwa osobowość. Nie była wcale taka nieśmiała ani milusia - okazała się być pewna siebie, stanowcza i szczera. Dalej była opiekuńcza, ale… na swój sposób. Aktualnie okazywała to, zamęczając Burzę treningami - ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędziły albo intensywnie latając, albo polując. Twierdziła, że w ten sposób przygotowują się do dorosłości - która miała nadejśc dopiero za parę lat. Fioletowołuska jednak nie mogła narzekać na nudę, wręcz przeciwnie - okazało się, że bardzo podoba się jej taki tryb życia. Czuła się silniejsza i żywsza niż normalnie, jej pewność siebie też zdawała się wzrastać z każdą złapaną rybą. -Ale mnie niedługo przyjmą do stada! I będę taaaka groźna! Moje głupie łuski cię nie uratują! - uśmiechnęła się radośnie. -O, masz lot inauguracyjny? - Iskra nie ukrywała zdziwienia. Wcześnie. Był to trudny do przejścia rytuał i zazwyczaj dopiero po ukończeniu trzech lat starszyzna decydowała się dopuścić do niego kandydata. - Kiedy będzie? -Za trzy tygodnie. Nie wiem, czy dam radę… Podobno jest bardzo trudny. Loty inauguracyjne były niezwykle ciężkim zadaniem. To starszyzna decydowała, kiedy młode może podejść do lotu, a odmowa była bardzo źle widziana. Młody smok musiał przelecieć przez burzę, bez żadnej asysty czy nawet kompana. Dopiero wtedy stawał się pełnoprawnym członkiem stada. Wyczerpujące wyzwanie nieraz strąciło słabszych z nieba, by zginęli w morskiej otchłani. Zdarzało się też, że młodzi wezwali o pomoc w najtrudniejszych momentach. Była im wtedy udzielana przez starszyznę, ale taki smok wracał do domu ze wstydem i zazwyczaj nikomu się nie pokazywał przez kilka miesięcy. W końcu takiej hańby nie da się łatwo z siebie zmyć. W całej swojej brutalności, loty te nie były całkowicie głupią tradycją. Miały na celu przetrwanie najsilniejszych jednostek, to dzięki temu smoki te teraz były tak silne. Jednakże młode rodziły się rzadko i w małych ilościach, a to tylko zmniejszyło ilość smoków które przetrwają do dorosłości. Tak, Iskra zdecydowanie wolała nie myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby koleżanka nie dała sobie rady. Jednak nie podobało jej się, jak wcześnie miała do niego podejść. Nikt normalny nie kazał smoczętom w tym wieku przystępować do rytuału… Chyba, że chcieli się jej pozbyć. To miałoby sens - uważali ją pewnie za zbyt miękką i niezdarną, by być dobrym smokiem. Och, już ona to zmieni. -No wiesz jak to jest. Wszystko może ci zagrozić, więc nigdy nie jesteś pewna dnia i godziny. Ale uważam, że jesteś silna i sobie poradzisz. - Mimo zmartwień w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nutka zazdrości. Sama jeszcze nie została wybrana do lotu, a była w odpowiednim wieku. Jednak w żadnym wypadku nie życzyła Burzy źle. -Wszystko? Żartujesz - prychnęła. - Taka, na przykład... trawa! O, właśnie. Trawa nic mi nie zrobi. -Nie? A jeśli będziesz walczyć i źdźbło wpadnie ci do oka? - Iskra uśmiechnęła się sprytnie. Już któryś raz z rzędu zbijała argumenty koleżanki. -Ale… - Burzę zatkało. Rzeczywiście, miała rację. -Chodź, bo zaraz ci szczęka opadnie. - Iskra skierowała się w stronę jeziora. Zamierzały zapolować. Ich wspólny czas wyglądał ostatnio dość podobnie; ciągłe treningi i wzmacnianie swoich umiejętności, jednak to w ten sposób się najlepiej bawiły. Teraz padło na łowienie. Burza wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zanurzyła się w morską toń. Otaczajaca ją woda chłodzila przyjemnie łuski, gdy schodziła coraz głębiej i głębiej, by przysiąść na dnie, przy ogromnym głazie. Potem zastygła - jak posąg z kamienia, niewzruszony i na pewno nie polujący. W pewnym momencie na tle rozświetlonej wody pojawił się ciemny kształt. Pruł gładko przez przejrzystą toń, wzburzając wodę dookoła siebie. Napięła mięśnie, po czym wystrzeliła do przodu, chwytając rybę w zęby. Wystrzeliła z wody rozpryskując wokół tysiące drobnych kropelek, po czym poczłapała na brzeg. Chciała pokazać zdobycz koleżance, jednak uwaga Iskry skierowana była gdzie indziej. -Patrz- szepnęła zachwycona. Burza podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Na skale kilkaset metrów dalej odbywała się walka. Dwa giganty ścierały się ze sobą, a ziemia pod nimi trzęsła się głośno i odczuwalnie. Potężne szczęki zatrzaskiwały się na powietrzu, gdy przeciwnik w ostatnim momencie robił unik, lecz przeszywający powietrze trzask zębów wciąż wywoływał ciarki. Jeden ze smoków - zielony - zamachnął się łapą niczym niedźwiedź, trafiając czerwonego w pysk. Ten ryknął w odpowiedzi, po czym rzucił się do przodu. W ostatniej chwili zanurkował, po czym uderzył barkiem w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika. Zielony zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewał. Ze zdumieniem na pysku zachwiał się, po czym przewrócił na plecy. Nie zdążył się już podnieść; czerwony stał nad nim z wyszczerzonymi kłami. Burza patrzyła się na to wszystko z ogromnym podziwem, nigdy jeszcze nie widziała tak sprytnie zakończonej walki. To, jak czerwony sobie poradził z przeciwnikiem… Na pewno zaraz samice obskoczą go ze wszystkich stron i nie dadzą spokoju. W końcu niedługo zaczynał się sezon godowy; jedzenia było dużo, więc żadnych trudności w łapaniu zdobyczy. Mama jej opowiadała, że sama też kiedyś będzie toczyć walki o partnera i vice versa - a że już jest silna, w przyszłości na pewno będzie miała wielu adoratorów. W gruncie rzeczy była to przyjemna myśl; nawet jeśli nikogo by nie wybrała, zawsze miała szansę na znalezienie przyjaciół, prawda? Jej uwagę znowu przyciągnęli wojownicy. Czerwony odsunął się, czekając aż zielony wstanie. Potem… zrobili coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Zielony podniósł pysk, odsłaniając gardło i spokojnie poczekał, aż czerwony go obwącha. Później sam obwąchał czerwonego. Młoda była szczerze zaskoczona. Tego nie widywało się często. Taki gest był oznaką wielkiego zaufania i przyjaźni, niewiele smoków sobie na coś takiego pozwalało nawet po latach znajomości. Poczuła ciepło na sercu. Widziała właśnie fragment wspaniałej, zażartej walki zakończonej czymś tak niesamowitym. To był kompletnie inny poziom zaufania, a ta dwójka musiała przyjaźnić się całe życie. To, jak odeszli rozmawiając wesoło tylko utwierdziło ją tym przekonaniu. Czasem nawet smoki które miały razem jaja nie ufały sobie do tego stopnia. To było już dla niej dziwne - kochać się, a nie ufać sobie? Smoczyca zaczęła się odwracać, by przejść z Iskrą w inne miejsce - już widziała nadciągające tłumy adoratorek (może nawet paru adoratorów?) i nie chciała stać w tłoku. Coś jednak przyciągnęło jej uwagę. A raczej… Ktoś. Kilkadziesiąt metrów od niej, tuż pod drzewami, znajdował się czarny smok. Siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się w jeszcze niedawno walczących. Jego pysk był dziwnie wąski, a łuski zdawały się pochłaniać światło - nie błyszczały metalicznie jak wszystkich innych mieszkańców wyspy. Było w nim coś dziwnego, co wcale jej się nie podobało. Przyglądała mu się chwilę próbując sprecyzować, co jej nie pasowało, aż odwrócił głowę i przeszył ją spojrzeniem czerwonych ślepi. Poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimny lęk. Miała wrażenie, że coś chwyta ją za klatkę piersiową, a łapy odmówiły posłuszeństwa. I wtedy to zauważyła - miał tylko jedną parę skrzydeł. Żaden smok na tej wyspie nie miał jednej pary skrzydeł. Przypomniała sobie opowieści matki czarnym smoczęciu z czerwonymi oczami, którego powinna unikać. To syn zdrajcy. Jego ojciec związał się ze smoczycą spoza gatunku, a nawet gorzej; z jednym z ich najgorszych wrogów. Burza niejednokrotnie słyszała opowieści o okrutnych bestiach, które mordowały wszystko na swojej drodze. Gdy była mała, mama mówiła jej “Nie wychodź nigdzie beze mnie, bo Szramoskrzydły cię złapie”. Dalej bała się wyimaginowanych Szramoskrzydłych, którymi straszono dzieci. Żadnego jeszcze nie widziała. Aż do teraz, o ile czarnego smoka można było do nich zaliczyć. Czy był jak inne Szramoskrzydłe? Czy zamierzał wszystkich zabić? Może był szpiegiem? Myśli zaczęły biegać po jej głowie w niepokojącym tempie. Czarnołuski jednak przeniósł wzrok gdzieś indziej, a ona rozluźniła się. Szybkim krokiem odeszła, skrzydłem zgarniając Iskrę. Musiała jej wytłumaczyć swoje obawy. Jednak przede wszystkim zamierzała się stąd wynieść jak najszybciej. Gdzieś, gdzie nie mogły jej dosięgnąć te upiorne, czerwone oczy. No nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem z tego rozdziału zadowolona. Taki bardzo o niczym i mam wrażenie, że stać mnie na więcej ale nie mam siły sterczeć nad tym konkretnym rozdziałem. Trochę wam przedstawiłam zwyczajów tych gadzin, to może być dla was intersujące, idk. Szczerze to w tej chwili musiałam się zmusić żeby to dokończyć. To jest ten typ rozdziału, którego najbardziej nie lubię pisać XD. Ale rozdział jej lotu inauguracyjnego mi się podoba, więc na to barachło na razie nie patrzcie, ten przyszły (5? może 6?) pomoże mi odzyskać honor (oficjalnie zostaję Zuko). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania